Battery-powered flashlights are well known in the art. Many of the known devices incorporate features directed to such problems as hands-free operation and underwater applications. However, the flashlights that incorporate such features typically involved complex electrical and mechanical connections that complicate the manufacture and assembly of such flashlights. The complex configurations tend to reduce the reliability of such flashlights, while increasing the cost of the flashlights to the consumers. It may be desirable for a flashlight to be detachably mountable.